


The Black Raven

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Hallucinations, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Marvel Universe, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Tony Stark, References to Supernatural (TV), Science Experiments, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Spoilers, Tension, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love, Visions, Visions in dreams, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Sofia Stark was born to be the exact clone of Captain America, but over the years Howard altered her to become something so much more.When Sofia and Dean Winchester cross paths neither are aware of how much the other will change their lives.And how much more changed it will become with the introduction of a certain God of ThunderDean Winchester and Thor pairing.





	1. Sofia Sarah Margaret Stark

**Name:**  Sofia Sarah Margaret Stark

 **Alias':**  Sofia Lance. Sofia Smith.

 **Nickname:**  Sis. Blondie. Barbie. (Tony)

 **Eventual nicknames:**  Babe. Baby. Sweetheart. (Dean) Precious, Dolly (Crowley) Perfection (Lucifer) Little Bird (Thor)

 **Super name:**  Black Raven (Currently) The Raven. (Eventually)

 

 **Occupation:** Philanthropist. Vigilante. Spokeswoman. CEO Stark Foundation. Shield Contractor. 

 

 

 **Species:**  Human (Clone) (Currently)

 **DOB:**  14th November 1953

 **Age:**  56+ (biologically 25-30)

 

** Appearance: **

**Hair:**  Blonde

 **Eyes:**  Blue

 **Cast:**  Margot Robbie

** Relationships: **

Howard Stark – Former Legal Guardian/Creator/Adopted Father

Maria Stark - Adopted Mother/Incubator/Nanny

Tony Stark – Legal Guardian/Adopted brother

Edwin Jarvis – Former Legal Guardian

Steve Rogers – Progenitor 

 

** Bio: **

Sofia was the result of a private experiment conducted by Howard Stark after he and a team of scientists failed to create a Steve Rogers clone. After the project was shut down after years of poor results, Howard took on the project behind closed doors.

He met Maria Carbonell when he sought out a woman to implant the clone into; and Maria became the incubator for Soifa. Maria stayed on after Sofia's birth to act as a nanny and caregiver for the baby.

Years later Howard and Maria married, Maria officially adopting Sofia as her daughter.

Howard kept the means of her birth from everyone but Sofia herself and Edwin Jarvis, eventually Tony would come to learn this too but only after Howard's death and the passing over of files.

Howard subjected Sofia to years and years and years of experimentation which resulted in various powers. Howard eventually grew concerned over the levels of powers he gave her and sought a way to lock away her most powerful, most destructive abilities. This came in the form of a implant of which he placed into her brain when Sofia was 12 years old, it also limited her memories around the true strength of these powers.

When Howard died, Sofia's care was passed over to Jarvis and then eventually Tony, who then became aware of his sister's true identity.

Sofia aged at a normal rate until she reached her early to mid 20's, after which it slowed significantly, until her later 20's where it has seemed to stop.

Sofia received inheritance from Howard and Maria, she received a small share in Stark Industries and a hefty sum of money, as well as main control of the Stark Foundation, a non-profit organization that uses donated funds to finance various charities and renovation projects.

 

**Personality:**

Sofia is genetically a replicate of Steve Rogers, and in such her personality is extremely similar. Sofia has a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. She has high standards of humanity and morality. Sofia is an extremely dedicated person. She finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent, not hesitating to stand up to corrupt bureaucrats, hypocritical authority figures, or powerful beings. Just like her male counter part Sofia is more than willing to sacrifice herself to protect others. Sofia is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to her personally.

Sofia's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness sometimes puts her at odds with her younger brother, Tony, who is more comfortable with­ a grey morality to protect people. This has led to several decades of bickering and arguments. Despite their differences, however, they both respect each other, work well together, and treat one another like siblings, both being 'raised' by Howard. Tony and Sofia are extremely close with one another, having a bond most real siblings would kill for.

Sofia is very protective of her friends and 'family', and is willing to go to great lengths to save them, being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to fulfil her goal.

She does, however, have a darker side, a side effect of the cloning process left Sofia extremely aggressive and bloodthirsty in battle to the point of being unstable and unpredictable. Though over the years she's learnt to control this aspect of her personality, when those she loves and cares for are threatened or hurt, this side of her can make itself known.

She is, at the heart of it, humane, optimistic and moral.

 

 **Pairing:** Dean Winchester and Thor


	2. Powers and Abilities (+ Equipment)

**Powers and Abilities:**

Thanks to the natural levels of Super Soldier Serum fused into her DNA Sofia was born with all the enhancements Steve Rogers was granted during Project Rebirth. These levels are naturally within Sofia, and as such she is actually marginally stronger then Steve.

 **Naturally Enhanced Physiology:**  Enhanced human abilities, such as formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as an accelerated healing factor.

 **\- Superhuman Strength:**  Sofia possesses incredible superhuman strength. She can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors.

 **\- Superhuman Durability:**  The bones and muscles of Sofia are much denser and harder than those of humans and other super soldiers, which makes her incredibly durable. Although she is not bulletproof, she can survive brute force trauma, falls from high altitudes, explosions and powerful bursts of energy, or come in contact with superhuman opponents.

 **\- Superhuman Speed:**  Sofia can move at inhuman speeds. She is fast enough to get up from her seat, disarm a man of his gun, and toss him across a room in seconds.

 **\- Superhuman Reflexes:**  Sofia's speed also extends to her reflexes, even if she is not moving at super speed, because when a gun is fired past her, she can perceive the bullet as if it were moving in slow motion.

 **\- Superhuman Agility:**  Sofia naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being as well as the other super soldiers. She is able to jump huge distances and fall into elaborate somersaults. This power also allows her to dodge the attacks.

 **\- Superhuman Stamina:**  Sofia's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and the other super soldiers. As a result, her muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and the other soldiers. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all.

 **\- Superhuman Senses:**  Sofia, due to her physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced, much like those of Steve Rogers.

 **\- Enhanced Healing Factor:**  The injuries of Sofia heal faster than super soldiers, Asgardians and humans. She can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds.

 **\---- Ageless Longevity:**  Sofia's healing factor keeps her from aging beyond her physical prime, having remained virtually unchanged despite being fifty six years of age, potentially able to live forever. In addition to prolonging her life, her overall health, prowess, and condition remain at its peak.

 **Enhanced Emotions:**  Because of the effects of the cloning process, Sofia experience emotions more powerfully than humans and other super soldiers. Emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for her, as well as rage, anger and jealousy, allowing her to live life more intensely. This ability allows her to feel emotions at her peak.

**And through experimentation at the hands of Howard, Sofia gained a wide range of abilities, though many have been weakened to near useless levels thanks to an imprint Howard placed inside of her brain when he feared he'd made her too powerful.**

**Elemental Manipulation (Limited by Howard's implant):**  Sofia can shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature including:

 **\- Pyrokenisis:**   _"Of course you should fight fire with fire. You should fight everything with fire."_

Sofia can shape and manipulate fire, but she cannot create it. Unlimited Sofia could be able to cause explosions of flames from only a small lighter, cause the ashes of a cigarette to explode and effortlessly disintegrate a man with a stream of flames. This ability makes her eyes shine bright red, her hands are wrapped in a redish aura and even the fire she manipulates becomes bright.

 **Energy Sensing (Fire):** Despite her inability to create fire, Sofia is possibly aware of any usable fire in her psionic vicinity. Even if its ashes or small sparks, Sofia can increase the intensity without having to look at the source.

 **Heat Immunity:**  Sofia can not be burned or harmed from the effect of extreme heat or fire. She is essentially heat and fire proof.

 **Incineration (Blocked):** Sofia can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes.

 **Fire Blast (Blocked):** Sofia can release fire over a specific target area causing great damage and delivering great shock waves of pure force

 **Heat Aura (Blocked):** Sofia can surround herself in a heat bubble

_"Fire never surrenders. If it cannot burn through, it burns around. Block its path and it sends sparks through the air, to begin the blaze anew somewhere else. Fire always finds a way."_

 

-  **Aerokinesis** :  _"Air is the element of freedom."_

Sofia can shape and manipulate air.

 **Energy Sensing (Air):**  Despite her inability to create air, Sofia is constantly aware of any usable air in her psionic vicinity. Even if its breath or small gusts, Sofia can increase the intensity without having to look at the source.

 **Air Blasts (Limited):**  Sofia is able to to fire small offensive or defensive blasts of air from her hands.

 **Vortex Generation (Blocked):**  Sofia would be able to generate a powerful vortex to shield herself.

 **Flight (Limited to levitation):**  Sofia is able to fly and she can also give others this ability by lifting them with the air surrounding them.

 **Deoxygenation (Blocked):** Sofia could have the power to siphon the air out of people's lungs, which would eventually kill them.

 

-  **Hydrokinesis** :  _"There is nothing softer and weaker than water, And yet there is nothing better for attacking hard and strong things. For this reason there is no substitute for it."_

Sofia can shape and manipulate water, but she cannot create it, this ability makes her eyes shine bright blue, her hands are wrapped in a bluish aura and even the liquid she manipulates becomes bright.

 **Energy Sensing (Water):**  Despite her inability to create water, Sofia is possibly aware of any usable water in her psionic vicinity. Even if its condensation or small puddles, Sofia can increase the volume without having to look at the source.

 **Aquatic respiration:**  Sofia is able to breathe underwater.

 **Water Walking:**  Sofia can make the conscious decision to walk or run on the surface of water by literally defying the surface tension and can move across the surface of water as easily as she would be able to move on land.

_"Water is the element of change."_

 

-  **Geokinesis:**   _"Earth is the element of substance."_

Sofia can shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc, but she cannot create it, this ability makes her eyes shine bright orangey brown, her hands are wrapped in a brownish aura and even the earth she manipulates becomes bright.

 **Energy Sensing (Earth)** : Despite her inability to create earth, Sofia is possibly aware of any usable earth in her psionic vicinity. Even if its dust or small pebbles, Sofia can increase the volume without having to look at the source.

 **Chlorokinesis (Limited):**  Sofia can control plant life, currently she can only help the plants around her grow and thrive with her touch. Without limits, Sofia could use plants as weapons, using them to grasp and strike her opponents continuously with vines and roots and project thorns at a distance. She could grow vines to entangle enemies climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or strike with plants.

 

-  **Other Powers:**

**Electrokinesis:** _"There's nothing like a fistful of lightning, now is there?"_

Sofia can manipulate and control electricity. When she uses this power, his eyes spark with lightning. Sofia's electrical powers are tied to her emotions.

 **Electric Blast (Blocked):**  Sofia has the ability to absorb and fire electrical energy at an opponent.

 **Electric Shield:**  Sofia has the ability to create an electrical shield around people to stop bullets.

 **Electricity Absorption (Limited):**  Sofia can charge herself with electricity from nearby electrical sources, essentially draining them.

 **Electricity Immunity:** Sofia is, under normal circumstances, impervious to harm from thermo-electric trauma i.e. electrocution.

 **Voice Disguise:** Sofia can vibrate her vocal cords with electricity in order to disguise it from those who know her personally.

 **Energy Sensing (Electrical):**  Despite her inability to create electricity, Sofia is possibly aware of any usable electricity in her psionic vicinity. Even if its a simple spark, Sofia can increase the volume without having to look at the source.

_"What can I say? I identify with Pikachu."_

 

**Avian Link (Limited to corvus naturally not by the implant):**

Sofia has a special connection to birds, specifically corvus and more specifically ravens.

 **Avian Empathy:**  Sofia can subconsciously sense the emotions of ravens, and with more thought other birds of the corvus family.

 **Mind Link:**  Sofia shares a mental bond with her raven, it can sense when she is in anger.

 **Avian Summoning:**  Sofia can summon corvus, ravens easier then any other, and her own raven easier, some times subconsciously.

 

 **Environmental/Weather Adaptation:** Sofia's body has adapted to allow her to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions. Sofia is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort thanks to her elemental control. She can wear minimal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm.

 

 **Psionic Resistance:**  Sofia is highly resilient, if not immune, to all but the most powerful of telepathic manipulation.

 

**Abilities:**

**Master knife wielder/Knife-thrower:**  Sofia is an expert at using knives in combat. Sofia is also an expert at knife throwing as she was able to kill someone with a gun before they could fire at her. She has also demonstrated the ability to throw several knives in quick succession.

 **Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:**  Another side effect of the cloning process, as well as the years of grueling experiment, Sofia has an incredible tolerance to pain.

 **Skilled archer:**  While rarely demonstrated, Sofia is a capable archer.

 **Skilled markswoman/Firearms:**  Sofia is skilled in the use of firearms ranging from handguns to sniper rifles.

 **Medical knowledge/Toxicology:**  Spending most of her childhood in Howard's lab Sofia became fascinated with medicine and science. As she grew up Howard helped her extend her knowledge. Sofia became trained in forensics, chemistry, and first aid. Sofia is also familiar with poisons, specifically Tibetan Pit Sofia venom.

 **Multilingual:**  Sofia is capable of fluently speaking English, French, German, Italian, Mandarin, Arabic, and Tibetan.

 **Expert Combatant:**  Sofia is a highly skilled and formidable armed and hand-to-hand combatant.

 **Master Acrobat:** Sofia, having been trained in gymnastics whilst growing up, is shown to be highly skilled in various acrobatics, including pole dancing and other agile manoeuvres, often incorporating agile moves while fighting opponents.

 **Expert Markswoman:**  Sofia, while not nearly on par with the Winter Soldier, is nonetheless a highly skilled markswoman.

 **Pathological Indomitable Will:**  Sofia possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes her invulnerable to fear and intimidation.

 **Spear/Stick-fighting Mastery:**  Sofia is very capable of using a spear or batons to fight.

 **Master Spy:**  Sofia is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, stealth, infiltration, and sabotage.

 **Master Tactician:**  Although not as talented as Steve, Sofia is still a masterful strategist. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing needs of the situation.

 **Master Acrobat:**  Sofia's' years of training and experience have made her an extraordinary master acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. She often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with her extremely enhanced agility, Sofia has shown expertise in utilizing parkour and tricking flips in her attacks and take downs.

 **Pilot** : Sofia has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting.

 **Artist:**  Just like her progenitor Sofia is a talented artist. Maria encouraged her to process her emotions through this outlet, rather then lashing out in violence or with her powers.

 

** Equipment: **

**Baseball Bat:**  Sofia carries a personalized wooden baseball bat with "Good Night" written down the side of it that she used for close quarters combat.

 **Gun:**  Sofia uses a multitude of guns, including sniper rifles and handguns.

 **Knives:**  Sofia has used a variety of different knives. Knives and shurikens have become a staple in Sofia's equipment, with her mostly using them in undercover work.

 **Sofia's sports car:**  Sofia uses a sports car to get around. This often changes depending on which company she currently endorses. Currently a McLaren 570S Spider

       

 **Black Raven Motorcycle:**  When acting as a vigilante Sofia uses a black MTT Turbine Superbike

**Power-dampening Implant:**  Howard installed an implant within her brain to keep Sofia from becoming too powerful, this implant stops her powers from becoming dangerous, it also limited her memories around the true strength of these powers.

 **Nano-bomb Implant:**  Along with her power-dampening implant, Howard had a nano-bomb implanted in Sofia's neck. As a result, if her powers were to ever become uncontrollable and volatile then the implant could be triggered and explode, either seriously injuring her or even killing her. However, Tony has actually disabled the bomb, not agreeing with his father's decision and fears surrounding Sofia.

 **Black Phoenix Suit:**  Sofia wears all in one black leather suit. Along with this, she wears a mask to hide her identity from enemies. There is a holster on the back for her bat, as well as slots for her knives.


	3. Trivia

Sofia firmly believes in free will and freedom, mostly because of how little she had of both herself under the watchful eye of Howard and his control of her under the guise of protecting her. It wasn't till Jarvis took over as her guardian, despite being 38 years old, that Sofia had the choice to do what she wanted, it took her a while to understand this, as well as come to terms with it. It was Tony that really taught her how to use that new freedom, and introduced her to a variety of things, including drinking, dating, music and movies (which, with music, Howard was very strict about for her).

Sofia remained a virgin until she was 38, this was down to Howard's control over her life.

Despite the means of her 'birth' Sofia does believe in God and tries to attend church at least once a week

Sofia wears a raven skull necklace around her neck, this was a gift from Tony.

 

Sofia loves Clint Eastwood movies. Actually any western movies.

Sofia loves cinnamon apple pie and cotton candy

Her favourite flowers are cherry blossom, African daisies, tulips, orchids and the bleeding heart.

Her favourite colour is cherry red

Her favourite songs are Anne Shelton - Fools Rush In and Ben E. King – Stand by me

Her favourite book is War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy

Sofia is a fan of Dr. Sexy M.D, House, Grey's Anatomy, she is also an avid fan of American Football and Baseball.

Sofia's favourite childhood toy was a stuffed raven she got given by Howard who got it from the Bronx Zoo's World of Birds. She would hold the raven close during the experiments. (This will be lost when the Mandarin/Aldrich blows up Stark Mansion)

Sofia is a talented singer, figure skater and gardener.

Whilst she cannot get drunk, Sofia enjoys mixing and drinking cocktails for the flavours.

Sofia has a 'pet' raven named Edgar, he is her 5th bird, the first haven been one that Howard brought into the labs as part of his experiments and Sofia grew attached to him. 


	4. Prologue

_It's the fogginess that alerts Dean Winchester to the fact that he's not currently awake, that he's dreaming. There is this fog to his mind that he can't seem to shift through, it's heavy and choking and it keeps reality from sinking in for the time being. He lays staring up at a ceiling, blinking slightly as he adjusts, he turns his head to the left to peer out the window, the sun is only just rising over the sea view, it's a spectacular view. Warmth shifts on his right and he turns sharply to find a woman sleeping at his side. He's been with women to, his share, a lot of men's share of women but the one laying beside of him is something else entirely. He reaches his hand up and brushes her hair back from her face, his breath catching as he takes in her face. She is....beautiful and that doesn't feel like the right term, it's not enough to describe her. She's perfection...and she's waking up, bleary eyes peeking through lashes to look at him._

_“Sweetie?” she asks reaching for him, he holds his breath a little when her blue eyes meet his. Concern written across them. “Everything alright?” she asks lifting her hand to his face, they're cold to the touch, almost too cold, he frowns a little reaching up for her hand pulling it closer to his lips, her eyes watch him warmly, full of affection._

_“I'm dreaming” he whispers, she smiles a little.”This has to be a dream....” he adds kissing the back of her hand._

_“Maybe” she agrees, sort of. “Does it matter?” he brushes her hair back._

_“Or I'm still in hell” he adds. “And this is all some.....trick, they're messing with me again” she shifts closer to him and ghosts her lips over his, he closes his eyes and sighs, content where he is, whatever this is, there is something about her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her back before pulling away, his_   _head heavy, throbbing, something doesn't sit right with him. “So what is this?” he asks her rubbing at his head. “Dream? Hallucination?”_

_“Warnin'” she answers sitting up, pulling her knees up as a Raven flies in through the open window. “Divine intervention” she adds. “Callin' card” she strokes the bird's chin and then looks to Dean. “I'm waitin' for you, Sweetie” she comments, the bird then squawks in Dean's face and he closes his eyes._

…........

When Dean opens his eyes again he's not in the room with the beautiful woman and the clearly deranged bird. He's somewhere dark. He fumbles slightly pulling his lighter from his pocket, he clutches to it, his heart beating in his ears as he flicks it open and then pulls his thumb down on the spark wheel, fire erupts from the top and he finally gets a look at his surroundings. His breath catches in panic when he realises he is inside a wooden coffin. “Help!” He shouts, his voice breaking, his throat numb. “Help!” he repeats, still horse but growing in strength. “Help!” Reaching up and curling his hand into a fist he pounds on the wood above his head; dirt rains down on his face, he turns his head to the side and spits out the volume that go in his mouth with a cough before he continues to pound.

…............

In the middle of a grassy field, a simple wooden cross is planted, a hand bursts out of the dirt, followed by another. It is Dean, and he crawls his way out of the ground, groaning and gasping. He lies on his back, panting. He stands, looks around in the glaring sunlight. Around his crude headstone is a perfect circle of dead trees, laying on the ground as if an unearthly powerful blast had felled them. A raven squawks sitting on the headstone that marked his grave, Dean blinks, slowly adjusting to the light and when his eyes settle on the cross again, the bird is gone. Sitting up Dean shivers and rubs his arms with his hands trying to warm himself up despite the sun beating down above him. He lifts a hand to his lips and with trembling hands touch them.

…............

In Malibu the sun blazes down on the patio balcony of a cliff side villa, long legs belonging to Sofia Stark rest on a sun lounger soaking up the sun. A Tom Collins rest on the table at her side along with a glass of orange juice, a Shield report and her cell phone. She lays with an arm over her eyes, sunglasses held in her fingers. She wiggles her fingers slightly and the ice in the Tom Collins solidifies into bigger blocks, refreezing their lost chill from the sun. Her adopted brother, Tony steps out of the house behind her, dressing gown hanging off his shoulders as he approaches her. Smiling he leans down and kisses her head before taking the seat at her side, facing her, resting his elbows on his knees as he yawns into the back of his hand. Sofia lowers her arm and glances to her phone checking the time, she smirks a little.

“Afternoon, Tony” she greets, he smirks back.

“Morning, Sofia” he counters taking the orange juice glass and taking a sip from it. “Mmm” he turns and lays back on the lounger looking out over the sea beyond them. “How long have you been up?” he asks.

“Long enough to have been for a run, a shower, done my meditation, ate breakfast and caught up on all this morning's news” she answers sliding her sunglasses over her eyes, Tony groans.

“I'm exhausted just listening to you” he admits closing his eyes and sighing feeling the sun on his face. She smiles watching him, her baby brother. “Stop staring” He grumbles not looking to her, she chuckles and looks away. He reaches over and tries to steal her Tom Collins, she snaps her hand out and grabs his wrist.

“It's too early” she scolds releasing him pushing his hand away from her drink. “Drink your juice” she offers with a smirk.

“I am not a toddler” he mumbles picking up his orange juice again, sipping away at it, some even dribbles, Sofia snorts. “Not a word” He warns wiping at his chin. They share a look and he starts to chuckle with her, he stares at her face a little. “You sleep okay?” he asks, she raises an eyebrow.

“Why do you ask?” she counter asks, Tony shrugs a little.

“You look like you haven't slept” he points out motioning to his own face.

“I stayed up to work on that paintin'” she admits settling back against the lounger.

“Is it done?” he asks, she shakes her head and hums a little. “Is that a yes?” he asks, she shrugs.

“Maybe, I don't know how I feel about it yet” she admits, she's been struggling with the painting for weeks now, every time she thinks she's finished it she finds something to hate about it. There is a squawk as a raven flies down and lands on the balcony railing, Tony groans as Sofia smiles. “Hello, Edgar” she greets fondly, the bird jumping down and moving towards her. She smiles holding down her hand for him, his head bumping into her affectionately.

 


	5. Chapter One

Things have been off for Dean for a few months now, well if he's being honest, it's since he woke in his coffin. Since he had that dream. Dean is pretty sure is might actually be loosing his freakin' mind or his body could very well be shutting down. He'd be sat in the impala, heat blasting and he will still be cold. He could be standing in the rain and be roasting, touching things and get electric shocks and a dumb bird that is everywhere he goes. Haunting him. Mocking him. Stupid bird. He jumps a little when Pamela touches his shoulder, the blind psychic offers him a small smile.

"You okay there, stud?" she asks him, he nods and then realises that he needs to vocalise.

"Yeah"

"Sure?" Pamela counters, Dean looks to her.

"Not really, no" he admits with a shrug. "Something....weird is happening to me" she nods in agreement.

"Felt it last time" she offers taking a seat. "Hot. Cold. Electrical shocks...." Dean looks to her. "The raven" Pamela motions to where the bird is sat outside looking into the house, Dean glances to it and then away.

"How did you know?" Dean asks.

"Cause...it's not a normal raven, I can feel the energy coming off of it from here" She admits, Dean looks down.

"What's going on with me?" he asks her quietly.

"Sounds like divine intervention to me" Pamela teases slightly, Dean scoffs. "Have you tried looking for her?" Pamela asks him leaning back, Dean turns his head towards her. Surprised that she knows there is a woman involved.

"How would I do that?" Dean asks as she stands. "I don't know her name, or an address...."

"Maybe pick up a newspaper...turn on the tv" she teases walking away. Dean frowns at her retreating form.

"I watch tv" he argues, Pamela smirks and shakes her head.

"Porn doesn't count" she counters. Dean waits till she's left him alone.

"Does too count" he mumbles to himself and then sighs. There have been more dreams too. The same woman over and over again. Usually it's him waking up to her sleeping next to him. Some times she's stood on a beach at dusk. Some times she is even in the Impala next to him, smiling and beautiful and every dream he is both intrigued and frustrated by her, she never offers her name, she never answers his questions with real answers. She's like a mysterious phantom taunting him. The dreams he, honestly, doesn't mind, she's beautiful, she makes him laugh and he feels a sense of calm seeing her. It's a hell of a lot better then the nightmares that's for sure.

..................

Sofia places her hand on her waist to strike a pose for the line of press in front of her. The floor length red halter mermaid style dress shows off her figure like it's been moulded to her. It's simple in design but all of Sofia's dresses usually are. She doesn't need sparkles or flares or great big ball gowns to look beautiful, she does it all in simplicity, and usually red or white. Tony moves to her side and wraps his arm around her waist. He adjusts his red tie, always colour matched to show a Stark united front. He shares a soft look with Sofia, knowing that the press just gobble those photos right up. The public love the Stark bond. The brother and sister, the businessman and the philanthropist. Sofia kisses her hand and blows the kiss to the press before she and Tony walk away, he chuckles.

"They go nuts when you do that" he whispers to her, she smirks and shrugs.

"Yes, well, the more they love me the more money people are willing to donate" she points out. "And donations are down this quarter" she lifts her dress skirt as she climbs the steps, with Tony's help, into the venue.

"Worryingly down?" Tony asks her, she turns to him and sighs.

"Not just yet" she whispers touching his arm before she straightens his tie. "Ready?" he nods a little and takes her arm again.

"I hate these events" he admits quietly, she squeezes his arm making sure he knows she is right here with him. He knows this. He always knows this. Because Sofia is the only one who has never left him.

"It's for mom" she whispers softly, he nods. This is an evening celebrating 5 years of the Maria Stark Scholarship. Sofia's baby, she'd set it up, of course, in memorial for Maria, to help kids who might not necessarily have the means to go to school but want to. To help with school meals, to help with books, with trips, with uniforms, with clothing in general, to help with their families, to pay bills, to keep roofs over heads, travel expenses. They cover basically everything, to help send kids to school. Sofia is very proud of it. So is Tony.

"Show time" Tony offers taking a deep breath before they both head on into the event.

.........................

Dean lounges in front of the tv in Bobby's front room, glass of whiskey in his hand as he absent-mindedly flicks through the channels. His attention is taken on a entertainment news show, a gossip news show that he usually avoids, but something about this one.

 _"Sofia and Tony Stark steal the show as they arrive for the 5th Anniversary of the Maria Stark Scholarship. Sofia set up the scholarship to help children, all children, get the education they deserve and has since secured the education for more then 3,000 children...."_  Dean stares at the screen as it shows Sofia and Tony on the red carpet together.

"It's her" Dean whispers scooting closer to the tv, dropping to his knees in front of it. Watching Sofia flatter and smile at the press. "It's her" Dean repeats reaching for the screen. She's not made up. She's not a figment of his imagination. She's god damn real. And just as beautiful. That smile is beaming. "You're real. I'm not going mad" he laughs a little and rests back on his backside to watch them talk about her. "Sofia" he tries on his tongue.

"Dean" Dean jumps a little and spins around to find Castiel watching him. His saviour. The man that gripped him tight....blah, blah, blah. Dean looks away. Maybe Pamela was right about Sofia. That these things, this dreams, these feelings, maybe they are....divine after all.

"Why her?" Dean asks.

"Sofia is a very....unique individual" Castiel offers. "She has a very pure soul, untainted...." Castiel looks to Dean who shoots him a look. "There are certain individuals that are more inclined to be a compatible match....you and Sofia are...compatible"

"Soulmates?" Dean asks with a scoff. "Are you serious right now?" he shakes his head. "Look at her" Dean motions to the tv, to the pictures of Sofia with children and smiling. "Does that really seem like someone that should be with me?" Castiel watches him slightly, aware of Dean's self-confidence issues. "She's too....." Castiel cocks his head. "Good"

"Good is a matter of perspective" Castiel offers

"Did you plant those things in my head?" Dean asks. "You been making me dream about her?"

"We have made you do nothing" Castiel assures him. "There are some souls that resonate with their other halves....your soul was touched by an angel" Castiel points out. "It must have sent out a beacon to her...and her soul in return latched on and....communicated with you" Castiel shrugs.

"Must have?" Dean asks. "So you don't know?"

"Human souls may be powerful but they are difficult to fully understand" Castiel admits. "Each one is different, and Sofia's is....unique" Dean shakes his head.

"No" he whispers. "You all made a mistake" he looks up to find Castiel is gone, Dean rolls his eyes.

 


	6. Chapter Two

 

Dean opens his eyes to find himself looking up at a ceiling that does not belong in Bobby's, but this is familiar. He's back in her room. The bed too soft beneath him, too warm with the sun on his skin. He turns in the bed, seeking her out at his side but the bed is empty next to him, he hums a little and lifts his head.

“Sofia” he greets seeing her, she turns to face him, a smile stretching her lips.

“So you figured it out” she teases a little standing from the small couch, he hums climbing out of the bed. Seeing her again, now after finding out just who she is. He doesn't feel like he should be here. He shouldn't be looking at her. He moves away from her slightly, still wrapping his head around this, that she is actually real. She doesn't approach him, seeing his need for space, he turns to face her though.

“You're something else” he admits watching her sit on the bed, she cocks her head. “The work you do....” she waves him off.

“It's nothing” she comments. He smiles. This woman really is something else. He leans against the door frame, his eyes tracing the lines of her face. The morning sun warming her cheeks, her hair pulled back onto the back of her hair, loose and escaping. She really is a picture.

“It's something to someone” he argues, she shrugs and then smirks.

“Same can be said about what you do” she points out, he rolls his eyes a little. “How many lives have you saved, Dean Winchester?” she asks him.

“Not to boast” he starts. “But we did stop the apocalypse”

“Well...” she starts jumping up and padding towards him till she stands in front of him. He breaths in deeply. Takes in her scent. Some of it is perfume, but it's light, hinted at. The rest is her. She smells like coconuts and sunshine and the beach. “On behalf of humanity,” she smiles at him. “Thank you” he searches her eyes and notes how sincere and warm they are. She strokes his cheek and he sighs leaning into the touch. “Thank you” she repeats warmer, her lips brushing over his. He closes his eyes and then kisses her back. Soft. Tender. Her fingers curl into the front of his shirt as he hums against her lips. He's kissed girls before, he's kissed plenty of girls before, but this one, this one girl, this kiss, her kisses. There is something so much more to them. He raises a hand to her face and presses a little harder into the kiss, a little deeper, she smirks against his lips and then she pulls away, she smiles at him before heading back to bed. Dean touches his lips as he turns to look out the window beside him. The view is spectacular still.

“Where is this?” he asks her. “Where are we?”

“Malibu” she answers, he snorts.

“Of course it is” he glances back at her. “Barbie” he teases, she snorts.

“Tony's actual nickname for me” she points out lounging on the bedding. He smiles a little before he lets it fall.

“Is this really you?” he asks her, she tilts her head slightly. “Or is this all in my head?”

“Does it matter?” she counters, he nods sharply.

“Yes,” he answers. “Yes, it matters....” she sighs and sits up, pulling her legs under her to sit cross-legged.

“Fine” she looks to him. “Sofia is not here, I'm not really her” she admits. “I am part of her soul” she adds. “The part yours touched, I am resonating with you, but no...I am not her” he looks away from her and clenches his jaw.

“So she doesn't know...” he starts.

“No,” she tells him. “No, she doesn't have dreams...or hallucinations...” He jerks a little when she touches his shoulder, he turns slightly to look at her. “These dreams keep the bad ones away” she points out, reminds him. “Do you wish for me to stop?” he clenches his jaw and shakes his head once. She reaches up and touches his face, curls her hand around his cheek.

“Please” he whispers. Embarrassed that he is admitting that he needs these dreams, that he can't go back to having the nightmares. That he will take fake her over them. She leans closer to him, nudges his nose.

“I'll be here, sweetie” she assures him quietly. He closes his eyes and presses his forehead to hers. “Maybe if you found her, talked to her....spent time with her, maybe something would...blossom”

“How?” he asks her. “In what world would a woman like her ever even look at me?” she looks to him sadly. “What do I have to offer her?”

“Why do you have to offer her anything?” she asks him. “What if she was chosen for you because of what she can give you?” Dean turns to her. “Men always think they have to be the ones to bring something to a relationship, but women are just as capable...have just as much to offer” she scolds slightly. “She could be just what you need” she whispers softly, and then when he pulls back and blinks he's waking in his bed back at Bobby's. A familiar ceiling above him. He lets out a breath and lifts his hands to rub at his face.

“You okay?” Sam asks from the doorway, Dean grunts in answer before lowering his hands turning to get up. He sighs leaning on his knees, his eyes closing, phantom fingers on his cheeks, her fingers. He has to find her. To talk to her at least. He needs to know there is nothing there, if there is nothing there then he can walk away. He can let this all go. He can let her go.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Three

Dean clutches to a newspaper as he stands in front of Sam, it's been a few weeks since he found out about Sofia's identity, and he's been keeping an eye on her, and now they're in the same city at the same time. He wants to see her. Even just to see her. Just to see her in the flesh, to lay his own two eyes on her.

“For once we're in the same place she is,” Dean tells Sam who sighs and moves to pack his laptop. “Just an hour...come on, man I gotta do this” Sam turns to him, jerking slightly seeing how close Dean is to him.

“This is borderline stalking and I will not be your enabler” Sam scolds. Dean stares at him, and he can see Sam breaking. “Ah damn it, fine....just this once” Dean smiles and nods grabbing his jacket. Sam sighs. “I'm going to regret this” he admits following after Dean.

….........

It's a little bar in Manhattan, tucked away, only found if you know to look for it. The door closes behind the two brothers and Dean takes a deep breath, his eyes scanning over the patrons. He knows, Dean knows the second his eyes land on her. Long blonde hair. Dark skinny jeans. A deep red blouse tucked in at the front. She looks incredible. And he flakes. He looks to Sam at his side.

“You do it” Dean pushes at Sam, Sam shoots him a look.

“Dude, no” Sam scolds. “This is your thing” Dean lets out a breath through his nose and then nods.

“Fine” Dean mumbles and then walks forward towards his target. Sofia. Right in front of him. She's is stood at the bar, leaning on it talking to the elderly bartender, Louie. She comes here every time she's in town, Dean knows this, he did his research, he researched the hell out of this chick. He is not a stalker. “Miss Stark” he calls out as he reaches her. She turns to him, a warm smile on her face, so warm and bright. Dean's forgotten how to breathe, he has actually forgotten how to work his own lungs. How can one woman affect him this much?

“Hi” she greets, he is still just staring at her. Sam rolls his eyes and elbows Dean, snapping him out of whatever that was. Dean clears his throat.

“Hey” he offers back.

“Autograph or photo?” she asks him, he raises an eyebrow at her. She glances to Sam who sighs in embarrassment. Dean rubs at the back of his neck.

“Phone number?” Dean tries, she smirks and then chuckles a little.

“I'm sorry, sweetie” she touches her chest, his heart lurching at the nickname, oh boy, but it sounds better in the flesh. “I don't give out my number” she admits. “Especially not to stranger hot guys in bars,” she tells him softly, a hint of sadness in her tone, as if she actually feels back that she can't give him what he wants. “How about a drink instead?” she asks him waving over Louie who sets down the glass in his hand to move to her. Dean's still watching her, Sofia, Sofia, Sofia, he wants to say her name over and over and over again. Brush her hair. He cringes a little. Weird thought.

“Worth a shot” he counters, his voice stumbling over his words. She smiles though and turns to Louie.

“Get them whatever they want” she touches Dean's arm, fingers warm, burning through his clothing to his flesh. “Put it on my tab, Louie,” she tells the barman as she walks back to her table. Dean watches her go, unable to take his eyes off of her. Sam turns to Louie.

“Just two beers” he orders, Louie nods and walks away. Dean still watches Sofia as she pulls her journal from her bag. Louie sets two beers on the bar and sees Dean still watching Sofia as she writes in her journal now.

“Goddess among men that one” he comments, Sam hums in agreement as Dean starts to smile. Louie then walks away leaving them to their drinks.

“What is wrong with you?” Sam asks Dean who finally turns away from Sofia to look at him. “Since when do you stutter around women?”

“It's different with her” Dean mumbles with a sigh. “Cas should never have told me what she was to me” he grumbles taking the beer from the bar.

“Oh god” Sam complains turning to the bar. “You could just go over there and talk to her....” Sam draws off and turns to his brother. “Dean, I was joking” Sam hisses but it's too late, Dean's halfway across the bar and heading towards her before he knows what the hell he is doing he's standing next to her, screaming in his own head. But he's here now, he might as well....talk to her.

“Dean” he states, she looks up at him from her writing and raises an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” she asks, he cringes.

“My name...it's Dean, now we're not strangers” she leans back in her seat, setting her arm along the back of the booth.

“Sit” she commands of him wiggling her fingers towards the empty side. He raises an eyebrow, she nods. “Before I change my mind” she rushes him and he drops into the seat sliding closer to her. “Do you have a last name?” she asks pulling her phone closer to her. He watches her a moment before nodding.

“Winchester” he answers and she unlocks her screen. “You're going to check me out?” he asks her.

“Of course” she answers typing his name into her phone. “Been burned too many times to not be more....” she purses her lips in thought. “Stingy with my attention” she lifts her eyes to his. “You can understand my caution” he nods a little. “Plus you have a pretty face and I'd rather it not be broken by those closest to me” he smirks a little and leans back as she studies her phone. “Okay, Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary....” she reads and sets her phone down. “Jarvis, run for any red flags” she comments not looking away from Dean.

“Right away, Miss Stark,” her phone tells her back, Dean raises an eyebrow back at her.

“Artificial intelligence” she explains for Dean. “It's the future” he hums a little.

“It's too technical for me” he admits. “I prefer a more...hands-on approach” she smirks at him and then laughs.

“I see” she offers. “Brawns then” she offers around her glass rim as she takes a drink.

“What are you doing in New York?” he asks, she hums a little setting her drink down.

“Opening a hospital wing before I have to head to London” she answers. “What about you?”

“Passing through” he answers. “What's in London?” he leans on the table as he talks.

“Many things” she answers with a smile. “I'm particularly fond of their tea” he snorts and nods.

“Alright, keep your secrets” he teases.

“Hardly a secret, sweetie” she counters. “My schedule is public knowledge” she admits. “It's a breakfast with some trustees of the Victoria and Albert Museum” she touches her glass. “They've been trying to get their hands on some of my paintings for an event but....” she shrugs. “I'm being rather....how was it they phrased it?” she pauses to think. “Oh, difficult and stubborn”

“You're an artist?” he asks her, she hums a little.

“Watercolours and sketches mostly, charcoal and pastels when the mood strikes me”

“You just said a bunch of words that make no sense to me” he admits, his good mood deflating, realizing that they have nothing in common. Her phone vibrates on the table before ringing, she cocks her head.

“Excuse me” she states lifting the phone to roll her eyes a little. “I have to take this,” she tells Dean before sliding open her phone and pressing it to her ear. “Tony, I only left three hours ago, what trouble can you possibly be in already? The what?” she asks. “I don't know where you put it, ask Pepper” she sighs and taps her nails on the side of her glass. “Just make sure she hits the curb before sunrise, I really don't want to come home to another one of your bimbos swanning around as if they own the place...I don't want to break another nail dragging them out by their hair extensions” she hangs up and turns to Dean who raises an eyebrow before she smirks and shrugs. “Brothers” she complains, Dean looks across at Sam who raises an eyebrow back at him.

“Tell me about it” he agrees with her, she follows his eyes.

“Hmmm brother?” she asks.

“Little brother, yeah”

“Little?” she asks teasingly. “Hate to see your big brother” she teases, he laughs and looks to her.

“Just me and Sam, so...” he shrugs watching her as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth before she finishes her drink.

“What do you do?” she asks.

“We travel a lot” he answers setting his arm across the back of the booth. “Pick up the jobs nobody else wants”

“You're a drifter” she offers. He scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I'm not judging” she assures him. “Really, I'm not” she leans towards him a little. “When I was little, all I wanted to do was to travel” she admits. “Me and Tony we used to make these tents with bed sheets and we'd sit inside and talk about all the places we'd go when we were older....” she looks away wistfully, her fingers drawing around the top of the glass. “Plans change” she adds quieter. “You're very lucky to be able to travel”

“I thought you love what you do” he points out. “And you do travel...”

“I do, for the charity, or for Stark Industries...rarely for myself” she nods. “And I do love what I do, I get to help people, I get to help children go to school, medical teams breaking through boundaries and saving the world....” she smiles more genuine now, passionate. “If I can say, one day, that I was part of that, even just a tiny, little, speck part of it.....”

“Sofia” he offers. “It's your money, it's your ideas”

“But it's their hard work, and that's where credit should lie....those doing things, not...scribbling down ideas in the back of notebooks, or writing cheques” her eyes shift slightly, she shakes her head and smiles. “I should be...going” she admits wanting to escape, she gathers her things before stopping and looking to him. “You know what” she starts opening her journal. “You're...” she pauses and sighs. “I can't explain it” she admits watching him, her eyes searching his before she lowers them to her journal as she pulls a page from it and picks up her pen to write down her number. “Don't make me regret this” she warns him holding out the number, he takes it from her and smiles.

“I won't” he assures her, she leans forward.

“I guess, I'll see you around then” she offers before standing. She grabs her jacket and her bag pulling them up her arm. She waves across at Sam who waves back before she walks away, Dean watching every step she makes before the door closes behind her. Dean sighs softly looking down at her number.

 


	8. Chapter Four

Sofia and Tony both hate December. It's just part of their life, has been since 1991. December is the month Howard and Maria died. So, of course, the two Stark siblings burrow, hibernate their way through the month ignoring everything and everyone. Tony drinks himself into a near constant haze and if Sofia could, she would join him. But unfortunately, she can't get drunk. Barely even gets a tingle from drinking, she drinks for the taste. Not that she hasn't tried, she and Tony had spent weeks trying to get her hammered back in 1991. Nothing worked. So now...in December Sofia practically locks herself in her room and ignores the world, Jarvis kindly keeps her feed and that's it. Except for this year. This year someone is determined not to leave her alone. Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Stane know to leave her alone, those she works with know that December is her black month, they leave her be, but someone keeps calling her damn cell phone. she groans lifting her head from her pillow, it's the 7th time in the last hour and she's about ready to scream at whoever it is on the other end of the phone. Grabbing the cell from its charger Sofia clears her throat before answering it.

“Stark” she answers, quick, tensely, no way the person on the other end doesn't know she's pissed off.

“You sound chipper” Dean's voice state over the phone, she takes a deep breath.

“Winchester” she groans. “What the hell do you want?” he pauses a moment, realizing that something isn't exactly right with her mood.

“Everything okay there?” he asks her carefully.

“Just peachy...” she answers. “Out with it” she pushes.

“Well I was gonna ask you out for a drink, to repay you the one you bought me and Sam but...” he starts, she sighs a little and brushes her hair out of her face.

“Listen, Dean” she starts. “Any other time, any other month and yeah, I'll be all for it...but December is a no go for me....”

“Then I'm deffo gonna wanna see you, sweetheart” Dean comments. “Just to make sure you're okay” he adds, she sighs.

“It's not worth the journey” she argues. “No point for you to go out of your way”

“Let me decide that, huh?” he asks her. “Where are you?”

“At home” she answers honestly before sighing. She supposes seeing him won't hurt. There was something there, something about Dean the last and first time they'd met, something in his eyes, something that drew her in. “Malibu” she offers. “I'm in Malibu”

“Of course you are” he teases a little. “Barbie” she snorts a little and flops back on her bed. “I'm actually not that far out, I'll text when I get there”

“There's a bar” she argues. “I'll text you the address”

“Alright, see you soon” she hangs up without responding to him before groaning, what was she thinking? Going out in December is never a good idea. She quickly texts off the address along with a note to wear something smart, it's a nice bar, and then closes her eyes to rest a while.

“Perhaps a shower is in order” a voice states above her, she peeks through her eyes.

“Jarvis” she starts. “Are you saying that I stink?” she asks.

“It is impossible for you to do so, Sofia” He counters, she nods knows this, the natural levels of Super Soldier Serum running through her disallow it. “But if you wish to entertain a gentlemen” she scoffs a little.

“No” she argues. “That's not what's happening here” she swings her legs out of her bed. “It's just a drink” she adds walking towards her bathroom, her robe hanging loose around her body. “I'm not Tony” she grumbles disappearing into the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her.

…...........

Sofia is already at the bar when Dean arrives, she's sat at a table under a light that does wonders for her skin, she looks....incredible. Nursing a glass of red wine, a red that matches her dress. He has to stop and watch her, the way she drags her thumb up and down her glass, the way she seems to be aware of everything and nothing around her. The way her leg is crossed over the other, her free hand resting on the top, her nails decorative red, white and blue. They're perfect, well looked after. She takes pride in her appearance. Even when she's in a bad mood, and he can tell she is, the set of her jaw, the way her heel taps back against the chair leg. He takes a breath and carries on towards her. He comes to a stop at the table and she looks up at him, she tries to smile but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She nods a little.

“Nice suit” she offers glancing over him.

“Thanks, I looked up this place figured I'd play it safe with this....pretty sure I would have been turned away wearing my jeans” Dean states sitting across from her, even from there he can tell she looks a little out of it, duller, that cheeky smirk is gone, that spark in her eye. “You look nice” he offers a little, and she does. The deep red dress and white heels, the way she's curled her hair slightly.

“Thank you” she counters quietly before drinking from her glass of wine.

“So what is it for you?” he asks. “December, what's the big deal?”

“Everyone has something” she comments. “Surely there are days you hate” he hums a little as the waiter sets a beer, in a glass, in front of him. Dean frowns a little. “I ordered it for you when I saw the Impala drive past” she answers.

“Anything else, Ms. Stark?” the waiter asks her, she shakes her head.

“Not right now, thank you” he nods and walks away, Dean pulls his glass closer. “So what's up?” she asks. “Why the call?”

“Just checking in” he answers, she raises an eyebrow. “Okay, fine” he caves and leans forward a little. “I wanted to see you” he admits. “Barely been able to get you out of my head...I mean...” he shrugs. “You're hot. I'm hot”

“We're not having sex” she is quick to tell him, he pauses slightly. “That's not going to happen” she leans back in her seat with her glass. Dean watches her a moment, to him it's logical, they're both attractive, there is a spark, there is an attraction. “Don't look at me like that” she comments setting her drink down. “I don't do that with guys I barely know, I'm not my brother....”

“Then why pick up the phone?” he asks her.

“Because my phone was irritating me” she grumbles reaching for her drink. “Drink” she motions to the beer. He sighs a little and pulls the glass closer to him.

…..........

Drinks later, not loads but enough for Dean to feel warm, enough that the bar is empty and the staff cleaning up. Sofia downs her scotch, she'd switched after two glasses of wine and Dean had joined her. Sam's picking him up anyway so he doesn't have to worry about driving. Standing Sofia grabs her jacket off the back of the chair, Dean joins her before they both leave, Sofia pulling on her jacket. No words are said. None are needed. It's a comfortable silence.

…..........

Outside Dean and Sofia walk along the street heading back towards Malibu Point, Sofia tucks her hands into her jacket.

“So where abouts do you live?” he asks her, she nods ahead of them.

“Malibu Point” she answers. “With Tony”

“Not alone?” Dean asks her, she shrugs.

“I suppose I could live alone” she admits. “I certainly have the money, but Tony...I don't think he would do very well without me or Pepper” Dean looks to her.

“Pepper?” he asks.

“Oh,” she looks to him. “Tony's personal assistant...” she pulls a face. “But that's not at all detailed enough for what she does for him. For both of us. She's a miracle in a power suit” he chuckles a little.

“Do you not have an assistant?” Dean asks, she nods.

“I do, but only for work, I can manage my personal life a little better than Tony...” Dean smirks a little. “And she's not all that bright” she whispers a little.

“Then why hire her?” he whispers back teasingly. She nudges him and shrugs.

“I felt sorry for her” she admits looking down. “She was one of the kids from the charity” Dean's features soften. “Back...back when my mother was in charge, I remembered this girl, and when she came looking for a job.....” she smiles tightly, sadness in her eyes, she stops and turns to him. “Look...I've been short with you a few times tonight and I am sorry, this isn't me...It's just...December” he nods a little stepping closer.

“Hey, you don't have to apologize” he assures her lifting her chin. “People have bad days or months in your case”

“It's....” she takes a breath. “It's because my parents died in December” she admits tugging on her jacket, Dean pauses slightly. “Just over a week before Christmas, this week” She scoffs a little. “Car crash, nothing to be done about it but...” she shrugs.

“Still hurts” Dean offers, she nods doing her jacket up at the front.

“Howard and Maria were exceptional people,” she tells him. “And....they were my parents” Dean touches her arm and smiles sadly. “And something so...simple, so ordinary.”

“No one expects their parents to die, Sofia, period...it's not something we think about,” he tells her. “Least of all that they'd die because of something so....human” she looks to him and nods a little. She takes a breath and searches his eyes. She wants to kiss him. But she won't. That's her sign not too do it. She's already getting too attached to a stranger that she has literally met twice.

“Goodbye, Dean” she comments and takes a few steps back, drink has made him bold though, he grabs her wrist and tugs her back to him, she places her hand on his chest to stop him. “Don't” she whispers. “Not here. Not today. Not like this” she adds.

“Not ever?” he asks, she smirks a little and pats his chest, she leans closer and kisses his cheek before pulling back from him.

“Thank you” she offers. “For...calling”

“I didn't repay you for that drink” he realizes that she'd paid, again.

“Next time” she whispers stepping back, he keeps hold of her hand, thinking.

“Come with me” he whispers tugging a little on her hand. “Just come on” she lets him tug her along back towards the Impala, he pulls out his cell phone to text Sam knowing that his brother is probably waiting for him. He twists his hold on her hand slightly to thread his fingers with hers. She watches his face, studying his expression.

“Where are we going?” she asks him, he pulls her closer.

“I want to show you something” he answers cryptically but she goes with him anyway.

 


	9. Chapter Five

It's a motel, dark and dingy and Sofia actually worries for a moment that Dean might be a serial killer and that she has gone and been stupid again. He notes her look and chuckles pulling her closer to him.

“Will you relax?” he teases. “I promise I'm not a serial killer”

“Heard that before, Sweetie” he almost falls over when he hears that nickname, it's all he thinks about some times, the way it rolls off her tongue, but he catches himself and smirks at her.

“Hanging out with the wrong boys” he counters.

“Or girls” she adds, he turns to her and stares at her.

“Girls?” he asks, she hums and nods.

“Doesn't matter if they're male or female when it comes to love” she admits.

“Sex doesn't always mean love” he argues, she shrugs.

“Sex is boring without even a little bit of love” she points out. “When a touch has more spark, when a look offers more fire, the way fingers dance over the skin like skates on ice” she motions with her fingers. “Feather light, slow, tender like lapping waves” he swallows a little. “You've been sleeping with the wrong girls if you've never experienced something like that”

“Maybe I have been” he agrees with her. They share a look, emotions, thoughts, feelings all communicated through eyes. She looks away first. Not tonight: she reminds herself. “It's just here” he whispers and then leads her to the motel room behind him. Dean opens the motel room door and nods to Sam sat on his bed watching tv. Sam raises an eyebrow when Sofia steps in behind Dean. “This is my brother, Sam” Dean offers, Sam waves.

“I remember” Sofia assures them. “Nice to see you again”

“And you, Sofia” Sam stands grabbing his jacket.

“You don't have to go” Sofia assures him. “ _'That'_  is not happening”

“Tonight” Dean corrects. “You said, not tonight” she hums a little sharing an amused look with Sam who chuckles and moves to the kitchen.

“Would you like a drink?” he asks.

“Water is fine, thank you” Sofia answers as Dean takes her coat.

“Okay, here we go” he sets it over the back of a chair and pulls her into the chair, she watches him amused, waiting to see just what this is about. Dean  _steals_  Sam's laptop and opens it up in front of Sofia. He types away, opening up a video on the laptop and smiles. “There,” she looks to the screen. She watches the video play and starts to smile. Dean's eyes never stray from her face. She needed cheering up. He could see it. All the tense lines and sadness, she needed to see this. To see how the people of America see her. To see that they love her. That even in her darkest moments, when she's sad and she feels alone, she has them. The people out there that admire her and look up to her and love her. Sam smirks watching Dean. Dean can't help himself. Sam knows this, he looked up and researched the whole soulmate thing after Dean told him. Of course, there is lore and research and notes about it all over the world but they mostly agree that there is a pull between the two halves, a calling. Each one a beacon for the other. Dean's been having dreams about this woman for months now, and now she is here right in front of him in the flesh and he can barely contain himself.

…...........

Sofia lingers outside of the motel room waiting for Dean, her eyes are a little red, those videos pulling emotions from her, soft, pleased but sad emotions. The videos praise her and speak of affection but they just made her think more of Maria. Her mother meant everything to her, her mother is the one that instilled humanity and humility and morals in her. Howard may have created her, but Maria made her who she is. She turns to Dean as he closes the motel door behind him.

“You're not so bad, Winchester” she comments she's close to crying but she can hold it off long enough till she is alone, years of practice.

“Feel a little better?” he asks, she nods.

“I do” she answers running her fingers through her hair and then gives him a look. “Thank you”

“You're welcome” he counters. “Can I drive you back?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No” she answers. “It's okay, I text a driver” she motions over her shoulder as a town car pulls up. She places her hand on his shoulder and pulls him closer so she can kiss him. His hand finds her waist as he kisses her back, she chuckles a little and pulls back before walking away, Dean smiles and touches his lips, turning lightly on his feet before heading into the motel room.

.…........

Tony rolls his head from where he sits on the couch, the tv playing some cartoon that he's not watching, his eyes find Sofia as she walks into the living room, he narrows his eyes a little.

“Is it January already?” he asks, she shakes her head slipping out of her heels and moving towards him.

“No, I only went for drinks” she answers grabbing the whiskey bottle from the coffee table and dropping into the seat next to him. Tony hums a little and leans against her, seeking comfort in his big sister. He threads his fingers with hers as she drinks from the bottle, him from his own glass.

“So who is he?” Tony asks, she raises an eyebrow and looks back at him.

“Who?” she counter asks.

“The guy you went out with” Tony comments. “I can smell him on ya'” he offers sniffing. She rolls her eyes.

“No, you can't” she argues.

“I can smell sex, it's my superpower” he teases weakly. She snorts.

“No sex here” she argues.

“But you wanna” Tony leans up to look down at her. “You want the D” she smacks his chest as he laughs, he grabs her wrist and pulls her closer to kiss her head. “Or the V” he alters, she shakes her head and stands.

“Goodnight, Tony” she offers walking away.

“Night, Blondie” he teases, she smiles and waves the whiskey over her shoulder.

…........

Sofia sits crossed-legged on her bed, a bottle of whiskey between her legs and her cell phone in hand. She smirks seeing a text from Dean;  _Next time?_  She doesn't respond, sometimes mystery is good, suspense, so much so it aches. She wants him to be craving her before she gives in. It's how she plays. No attachments, a sliver of love, but hungry, needy sex. That's the good stuff. And it's all she's in for. Relationships don't work for her. They can't. Not with what she is. Who she is.

 

 


	10. Chapter Six

**February:**

Sofia glances to her phone and smirks a little seeing a text from Dean, they've been in regular contact since their night out two months ago. And whilst it has never progressed to sex, they have bonded. She thinks of him as her friend. She glances up and out the car window as it pulls into the Santa Monica Airport heading for the Stark Aviation Hangar.

…..............

Rhodey, in uniform, paces talking on a cellphone. Behind him, a parked Boeing Business Jet reading: Stark International, 'Tomorrow Today'. He watches as a Saleen S7 skids to a stop, his head shaking slightly. Seconds later a Rolls limo arrives. Happy climbs out of the limo and moves to the back passenger door, he opens it to allow Sofia to climb out carrying a laptop case, she touches his arm and smiles warmly in thanks. The Saleen’s scissor-doors open, Tony jumps out. He heads for the Boeing, right past Rhodey.

“Sorry, pal -- car trouble” Tony offers as Happy pulls two overnight bags from the limo. Sofia moves towards Rhodey, her heels clicking against the tarmac, Rhodey turns to her and smiles. Tony may be a pain in the ass but Sofia is much easier to deal with.

“Rhodey” she greets reaching him.

“Hey, Sofia” Rhodey greets warmer, she smiles and hugs him. “Wasn't sure you'd be coming” he comments pulling back.

“I may not agree with the whole weapons thing, but Tony is my brother, and I will support him in whatever he does” Rhodey knows this. Sofia is the sister everyone wants, the sister Tony doesn't deserve. “And he wanted me here...” she shrugs a little as they both head towards the Boeing.

…..............

Rhodey settles into his seat next to Tony, Sofia sits close by but not with them, she likes to do her own work whilst on these trips and she can't do that if she's distracted by her brother and his antics.

“I was standing out there three hours, what the hell --?” Rhodey asks Tony.

“I had car trouble” Tony repeats, Rhodey looks to Sofia who offers him an apologetic shrug. A hot Flight Attendant holds out steamy towels with thongs to Tony. “Thanks, maybe later” Rhodey grabs a towel as the engines begin to whine.

…..................

Tony exits the plane once it lands in Afghanistan, Tony appears fresh, fired up to greet the waiting brass. He shakes hands. Then Rhodey appears dressed in ABUs. He’s weary, squinting at the

stinging sun. Pulls his sunglasses down over bleary eyes. Sofia chuckles looping her arm with his at his side.

“I don't know why you let him goad you into drinking like that” she points out, Rhodey looks at her and offers a tired smile.

“You're so lucky you can't get drunk” he grumbles, she shrugs a little.

“It's not always a blessing” she corrects squeezing his arm. They both head down the steps together heading towards Tony.

….................

**Days Later:**

Dean rests forward on his knees, watching the news story breaking on the tv screen in front of him. Sam stands watching just as Dean is. Sofia and Tony's envoy was attacked whilst the siblings were in Afghanistan. And they're missing. Dean's heartbeat thunders in his ears. Fear spreading ice through his veins. This can't be happening. He presses his fingers into his head.

“Dean” Sam whispers. “I'm sure she's fine” Dean stands and moves to Bobby's kitchen. He takes a shaky breath and leans on the counter. His mind wandering back to the last time he saw her.

.............

**New Year:**

Dean adjusts his suit jacket as he and Sam walk into the most lavish New Year's party they have ever been too. The lights. The decorations. The people. They're all so snazzy and dressed up. Even the brothers' fed suits don't come up to scratch.

“You guys made it” Sofia states walking towards them, Dean's jaw almost, almost actually drops seeing her. Her dress is actually sparkling, like stars against a black backdrop. She looks stunning. Her hair twisted and twirled with gems.

“Holy crap” Dean states, Sam smirks at his side. She beams at them.

“We weren't going to miss it,” Sam tells Sofia. She loops her arm with Dean's and leads them towards the bar, she's talking to him animatedly about something or other but Dean has to concentrate on not melting into a puddle of hunter at her feet.

“Whiskey” Sofia orders reaching the bar. “All round” the bartender nods and moves to grab their drinks. “Tony throws this party every year” she explains. “And everyone from the business world and...” she shrugs. “It's kind of boring” she whispers, Dean smirks a little. Dean squirms a little and then sighs.

“Little boy's room?” Dean asks turning to Sofia, she points towards the back of the room.

“Take a right and then you should see the signs, sweetheart”

“Thanks” he whispers smiling like an idiot, every time she calls him that he's Jello.

….........

Sam sticks with Sofia, the two of them people watching, Sam actually likes Sofia, she's smart, witty, kind, what's not to like about her?

“Who's that with Tony?” Sam asks. “He's familiar”

“That's Obediah Stane” Sofia answers. “He's kind of Tony's business partner....was CEO back before Tony was old enough to take over”

“What about you?” Sam asks. “Did you not want to go into business?”

“Not really” she answers. “I have my mother's charity and I love it...I get to help people” Sam smiles and nods. “It suits me better anyway, I don't think I have the temperament for all those stuffy suits” Sam hums a little. “I think I would end up punching someone” she admits, Sam chuckles and takes a sip of his drink.

“That tree is like 14ft” Dean comments returning to them.

“Actually it's 16ft” Sofia corrects. “It's a little big but every year Tony goes one up on himself.....that sounded a little weird”

“We know what you meant” Dean assures her with a smile. Dean watches her as she smiles talking with Sam again, Sam nods. Dean likes this. His brother and....whatever she is getting along. He's pretty sure he's already in love with her. That stupid soul mate thing tugging on his heart. He won't do anything about it though. He's definitely not good enough for someone like her. Someone so kind and caring and bright. He smiles sadly now grabbing his drink from the bar.

…........

**Present:**

Dean pours himself a whiskey and leans back against the counter behind him. He thought keeping her out of the hunting stuff would keep her safe. That's why he hadn't told her. She is this bright light, this pure soul and he wasn't going to taint it with the scary and the bloody. And then this happens.

 


	11. Chater Seven

A U.S. Military convoy worms through a barren vista. Rock music swells from the center Humvee where three Airmen, kids with battle-worn faces, Sofia and Tony are crammed in together. Sofia leans back in her seat, one leg over the other, Tony's arm rests behind her, his fingers playing with her hair, in his other hand sits his drink.

“Oh, I get it” Tony starts. “You guys aren’t allowed to talk. Is that it? Are you not allowed to talk?” One Airman grins, fidgeting with his orange NY Mets watch. Sofia smirks slightly.

“No. We’re allowed to talk” Jimmy offers.

“Oh. I see. So it’s personal” Tony counters.

“I think they’re intimidated”

“Good God, you’re a woman” Tony states, Sofia shoots him a look. The others try to compress laughs. “I, honestly, I couldn’t have called that” the Humvee filters out into silence. “I would apologize, but isn’t that what we’re going for here? I saw you as a soldier first” Tony breaks the silence.

“I have a question, sir” Jimmy starts.

“Please” Tony assures him.

“Is it true you’re twelve for twelve with last years Maxim cover girls?”

“Excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a schedule conflict but, thankfully, the Christmas cover was twins. Anyone else? You, with the hand up”

“Actually, it's for her” Pratt motions to Sofia who raises an eyebrow and sits up. “It’s a little embarrassing”

“It's okay, sweetie” she assures him softly.

“Can I take a picture with you?” Pratt asks her quietly, she smiles warmly and nods.

“Are you aware that Native Americans believe photographs steal a little piece of your soul?” Tony asks as Sofia moves into the seat next to Pratt.

“Fire away” Sofia teases. Pratt, excited, poses with Sofia as another Airman snaps the photo. A second later a massive explosion rocks them. Through the windshield, the Humvee ahead of them erupts in a fireball. Sofia is flung back into her original seat, Tony grabs her arm pulling her closer to him. The Humvee behind them explodes. Pandemonium as the Airmen are instantly in battle mode. They scramble out, shutting Tony and Sofia inside.

“STAY HERE!” They're orders. Sofia watches Jimmy as he's blown up by a bouncing Betty mine. Now, running past, firing a .50 cal. machine gun is Rhodey. He looks in on the two of them.

“Get down,” he tells them. “Get the...” An explosion cuts him off. Rhodey fires through the chaos, covering all directions, then advances into the murk. Another Hummer goes up in a fireball, and now the window behind Tony and Sofia blows in, spraying glass and shrapnel. Tony grabs Sofia's hand and then scrambles for the door. Smoke. Machine gunfire. Tracers zip past. Shouting. Tony ducks, scampering along, his hand holding tight to his sister. Her eyes scan around He spots an M-16, picks it up, the weapon is burning hot, but she doesn't even flinch with it, she sets the gun against her shoulder and Tony moves to stand behind her. She can't use her powers, she can't risk exposing herself, but she can do something to protect her baby brother. Something pings off a smoldering Humvee and thuds in the dirt near them. Both sets of eyes move to look at it. An RPG. On the side, 'USM 11676 - STARK MUNITIONS'. Tony holds his breath as Sofia shifts the gun from her shoulder. They almost believe it to be a dud. Almost. Till it detonates. Sofia and Tony are thrown back with the blast. Tony's suit has been shredded revealing his body armor underneath. Sofia quickly pats at her shirt to put out the small fire before she turns to her brother.

“Tony” she whispers pushing herself up slightly to get closer. She groans and looks down, sees a sharp piece of metal sticking out of her leg. Gritting her teeth she yanks it out and turns her attention back to Tony. Guns appear in her line of sight. She takes a breath. She could easily take them out. She could. But that would risk revealing just what she is. And she can't risk one of them hurting Tony. So she does the one thing she never thought she would ever do....she gives up. Surrenders.

….........

Sofia wakes sharply in a cave, the remnants of her nightmare memory haunting the corner of her mind. She chokes on her voice as she fights the cry for help. It's not coming. Help. She knows it. She can feel it in her bones. She takes her blanket with her as she stands from the cot, it creaks with the shift in weight. This tiny, cramped little cave is their future. Probably will be their tombs as well. She and Tony....and Yinsen. The man that saved Tony's life. She looks to Tony now, he's awake and laying in a wheelbarrow clutching to a battery pack. He looks terrible. Tired and weak. And she hates it. She takes a seat at the side of the wheelbarrow with her blanket, it's not a temperature thing, it's a comfort thing. She pulls it around her shoulders and sighs. He turns this head to look at her.

“Blondie” Tony whispers, she gives him a sad smile, her eyes shifting to the device in his chest.

“I should have fought back” she admits eyeing the device with guilt and regret. He's hurt. Permanently hurt because she didn't fight back. Because she couldn't protect him. What is the point to these powers if she can't protect one person. If she can't protect what is left of her family.

“No” he argues, he knows that the last few days have been hard on them both, that when she's had a nightmare she gets all apologetic and sad. She's not meant to be sad. She wasn't created to be sad.

“Number one rule” he starts. “What is it?” he pushes when she doesn't respond. “Sofia” she sighs.

“Never reveal my powers” she answers quietly.

“Right” he agrees. “No matter what, that was the one thing...the one rule. If people knew what Dad did” Tony argues. “They'd take you away, probably to some blacklisted site underground...poke and prod at you” he whispers. “I'd never see you again...is that what you want?” he asks her.

“No” she assures him. “Of course not...but what's the point in me having these powers, if I can't use them? Why did he give them to me?”

“I don't know why” Tony mumbles. That was the one question Howard hadn't offered an answer for regarding Sofia. Why. Why he did what he did. Why he created her. Why he gave her so many powers. Why he locked them away. Why he....did what he did. They have time. Time to think. And it does get her thinking. She thinks about Rhodey, whether he's alive or not....about Pepper, who...must be worried sick. Even Stane, not that she is 100% sure about him, she never has been. He's always looked at her and Tony as is they were obstacles in the way of what he truly wanted. She thinks about Dean. About the few times they've met up, the way he talks to her, the way he watches her. She could tell he fancied her. That he liked her. Perhaps she should have put her issues aside and leaped at the chance of a good man whilst she had the chance. He made her happy, made her feel good about herself when she was down. And there was a pull there, between them. Something inside of her calling out to him. Tony strokes his fingers along Sofia's arm, trying to comfort himself, making sure his big sister is right here with him. She watches him sadly, she'll never forgive herself for this.

 

 


	12. Chapter Eight

**May 2009/3 months later:**

Sofia lays in an overly sterile hospital bed in Germany, she's fine, a little malnourished and dehydrated but other than that she's fine. Between her, Yinsen and Tony, they'd hatched an escape, two-thirds made it, and that's better than nothing. She has to believe that or she might just break down in tears. Four months they were trapped in a hole in Afghanistan, three months spent basically attached to one another. Now all she wants is her own things. Tony leans in the doorway watching his sister as she stares at the wall across from her. He knows she's struggling, he is too. But he knows she's a little more unstable than he is, thanks to the whole cloning thing. It lefts its mark on her and now so has this. He pushes up off the door and approaches her bed.

“How you doing?” Tony asks sitting at her side, she turns towards him, her eyes glaring a little.

“You know I hate hospitals” she grumbles. “Can't we go home, Tony” she leans up. “I just want to go home” He hugs her tightly, breathing her in before nodding. He wants to go home too. They've been away this long, he knows she wants her things. She'll have that need to check on Edgar, to make sure Pepper and Happy took care of him, he knows they would have, they both know how much that dumb bird means to Sofia. He strokes her back and closes his eyes.

“Yeah, we're going home” he assures her pulling back, he brushes his hands over her cheeks to remove the tears and gives her a small smile. “We're okay” he adds.

…................

Dean sits on the edge of the bed and takes a deep breath. 3 months of nothing but shit. Angels. Demons. Prophets. Now Sam is locked up in Bobby's basement because he's a blood junkie. And all made worse with his worry for Sofia. Castiel should never have told him who she is to him. That was unfair. He looks to his phone and frowns as it rings. He leans over to read the screen. Sofia's name flashing. He lets out a shaky breath and grabs it pulling it to his ear.

“Hey?” he asks answering it.

“Hello, sweetie” Sofia greets, he closes his eyes and relaxes significantly.

“Sofia” he breaths. “Are you okay?” she hums a little.

“Yes,” she vocalizes. “It's been a rough few months”

“You've been missing” he accuses slightly.

“I am aware” she counters. “Me and Tony, our envoy was attacked....” her voice breaks slightly and Dean's heart breaks a little hearing her sound so upset.

“Are you okay?” he asks her, she laughs bitterly.

“No” she answers. “But I will be....eventually” she takes a deep breath. “Dean...Do you think..” she starts and then sighs. “That when I get back...”

“Yeah” he instantly agrees with her. “Yeah, we can meet up” she sniffles a little.

“Thanks,” she whispers. “Just...need a friendly face, you know...”

“You and me both” he assures her softly. He needs to talk to someone not involved in the hunting stuff, just an hour or two away from it all. He needs to see her. “Text me where and when, okay, sweetheart?”

“Okay,” she agrees. Bobby knocks on the door and Dean glances to him. Bobby nods for him to join him.

“I've got to go, Sof,” Dean tells her. “I'll be there when you text.....look after yourself”

“Goodbye, Dean” she offers and then hangs up, Dean takes a breath and sets his phone into his pocket as he stands.

“She's okay, then?” Bobby asks, Dean shrugs.

“I don't know, she sounded tired but...I guess being kidnapped for 3 months will take its toll on anyone”

“Yeah” Bobby agrees. “If you need to go and see her”

“I will” Dean counters. “She's going to text when she's free” Bobby nods a little looking to him. They'd filled him in on the whole Sofia Stark soulmate connection, and whilst hunters have a short life span, having someone they know will be there for them is a good thing. And Dean needs someone.

…................

Tony holds open the door to the car and lets Sofia climb in first before joining her, followed then by Pepper. Sofia curls into Tony's side, his arm wrapping around her as he kisses her head. Pepper smiles softly across from them. Tony's fingers playing with Sofia's, both of them taking comfort in one another. They need it after the last three months. After what they've been through.

“Where to, sir?” Happy asks from the driver's seat.

“Take us to the hospital, please” Pepper answers glancing back at him.

“No” Tony argues.

“No? Tony...” Pepper scolds. “You have to go to the hospital”

“I don't have to do anything” Tony argues. “We were in captivity for three months... There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger......and the other one...” he smirks a little at Pepper who rolls his eyes.

“That's not going to happen”

“It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now”

“Call for a press conference?” Pepper asks frowning at them. “What on earth for?”

“Yeah, Happy, drive” Sofia states leaning against Tony's shoulder.

“Cheeseburger first” Tony corrects nudging her head with his nose, Sofia rolls her eyes a little.

“What about you, Sofia?” Pepper asks, Sofia looks to her. “Anything you want?”

“Edgar” she answers softly and shrugs. “And a drink”

“Ooo, I second that” Tony agrees with her, she snorts. 

"Like that is surprising" she counters crossing one leg over the other and takes a breath before looking to her cell phone in her hand. She brushes her thumb over the screen thoughtful. Dean's contact is ready and waiting for her. She locks the screen again. She's not ready yet. She wants to sleep and shower and eat before facing him after this whole mess. 

 


	13. Chapter Nine

 

It's a week before Dean can get away from life to see Sofia. A whole week of nothing but trouble and monsters and....change. Sam escaping to meet up with his demonic piece, then the death of Lilith resulting in the rise of Lucifer. Bobby is...injured. Sam is...brooding. He doesn't know how to feel about it all. He runs his fingers over the table he's sat at, fingers catching some loose sugar particles. It's some middle of nowhere diner that was halfway between him and her. He was surprised when he arrived at how normal it seems. He looks up as Sofia arrives in a swirl of lavender and lightning, he swears she smells like a good thunderstorm. He's always loved that smell. The before and after of a storm. That tingle of electricity in the sky before and the smell after.

“Sorry,” she tells him as she drops into the seat across from him. He frowns a little. Her hair is wild and untamed, her nails chipped and faded. She is so far from put together, as he's come to expect from her.

“You okay?” he asks her, she takes a deep breath and nods.

“It has just been a very long week, Sweetie” she answers running her fingers through her hair and then releases the breath. She's not kidding. With everything that came out with Tony's speech, the press has been all over her thinking that she knows exactly where Tony's mind is, she doesn't, she had no idea he was going to change the direction of Stark Industries, though she kind of has done the same with the charity. She's trying to add a new morality to it, trying to add a section to help with war-torn children and families. It seems Tony had a similar idea, wanting to stop manufacturing weapons. She's actually been trying to get him to do that for years, but all it took was a very near-death experience to give him the push he needed to actually go ahead with it. She looks at Dean who is staring at her, eyebrow raised.

“You want to talk about it?” he asks her, she knows he means more than just this last week, she knows he is asking about her time.....away.

“No” she answers. “I really don't” she admits quietly pulling her sleeves down her arms. “What about you?” she asks. “How are things with you?”

“Nothing really exciting” he lies to her, she takes a breath and nods. She's not in the right space of mind to know what he's been doing and he's not ready to talk about it with her.

“And Sam?” she counter asks, he nods.

“He's fine...” he assures her softly, she nods a little. “Are you hungry?” he asks, she nods.

“Starving” she answers leaning forward onto the table. “I haven't been able to....fill up since...Since I got back” she whispers looking down. “Like there is this hole...” Dean reaches over and takes her hand, he knows just what she's going through. That feeling of emptiness that can't be filled. He squeezes her hand and gives her a small smile. A waitress approaches their table, but her eyes are on Dean, who's wouldn't be, he's gorgeous, even Sofia sees that. With his toned yet still somehow soft physique, his startling green eyes, that smile that is part smirk. He is a stunning young man.

“Hi, folks” she greets. “What can I get you both?” the waitress asks, her eyes on Dean but he doesn't take his off of Sofia.

“Pancakes?” Dean asks Sofia who nods. “Yeah” he turns to the waitress. “Two lots of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and two black coffees” the waitress notes it down.

“And a fruit salad” Sofia adds, the waitress nods making a note and then glances at Dean against before leaving them alone.

“Fruit salad?” Dean asks.

“Yeah” Sofia answers cocking her head.

“Oh man, just when I thought we could be friends” he teases lightly, she smirks and then motions to herself.

“This is hard work” she points out. “It's at least 5 a day and 3 trips to the gym every week,” she informs him. “I'm sure you get it” she motions to him. “That's got to take some work”

“Nah” he offers. “My job keeps me pretty physical” he shrugs, she snorts slightly and shakes her head.

“Some people are just that lucky” she teases, he smiles sadly, if only she knew how unlucky he truly is. In fact, the only lucky part of his life....is having her as his soul mate. Someone so beautiful and pure and smart and kind. “How long do we have?” she asks him, he shrugs.

“I freed the day” he answers. “We can do whatever you want” he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. He knows she needs this, needs some control, even just for a day, just to help alleviate the effects and trauma of her kidnapping.

….........

Sofia takes a breath as she and Dean stand by the Impala, her Spider parked at its side. Dean whistles a little before moving to round her car, she smiles softly watching him.

“Man, what must it be like to be able to afford something like this” he comments, Sofia snorts.

“I didn't buy it” she admits, he looks at her. “It was a gift” he raises an eyebrow. “I'm a public figure” she explains. “So people send me stuff....I'm a basically a walking billboard” she shrugs. “You go to an event and they ask you who you're wearing, who made the earrings, who....designed the shoes....they see me driving fancy cars or drinking a specific brand of coffee and it doubles sales....”

“So you have all this money and you get free stuff?” he asks, she nods. “Must suck for you” he teases.

“If you ever need anything” she starts. “All you have to do is ask, Dean”

“Really?”

“We're friends, right?” she asks him. “And friends share” he smiles at her and looks down a little. “You want the car” she offers. “You can have it, I've got ten more.....”

“No, no, it's okay, I...love the Impala, it's kind of a family heirloom”

“And it is a very nice car” she assures him. “In great condition, you must really look after it” he moves closer to her. “I've always loved the classics” she admits staring at the Impala. “Not everything about the past is bad, and people always say that new is best, but...cars like that, they really don't make them like that anymore” she looks back at him and he's smiling at her. “What?” she asks, he shakes his head.

“Nothing” he answers. “Just.....you” he whispers fondly.

“I guess I should go” she states but makes no attempt to move. The two of them just watching one another. It's mere seconds before she turns to leave. But she takes a breath before turning back to him. She kisses him. Dean is only momentarily shocked before his hand finds her waist and he kisses her back. Needy. Desperate. Hungry. Her fingers clutch to his shirt before she pulls back. She takes a few breaths before they're kissing again. She can't stop herself. She's wanted to do this for a while. Even though she barely knows him, she feels connected to him. Just as he does to her.

“We could...go someplace else” he states against her lips, a hairs length between them. She swallows and nods. “Is this what you want?” he asks her quietly, she rubs her fingers against his neck before nodding again. “You need to say it” he pleads with her, because he needs to hear the words from her, he needs to hear her say it.

“I want you” she answers, her eyes searching his, seeking out his own need, his own want. He's thought about this moment a lot since he started dreaming about her, since he met her. He knows who she is to him, and he is already starting to feel that pull on a deeper level. He needs her. He strokes her cheek and brushes her hair back before kissing her again, something softer now, now they both know this day isn't over. 

 


End file.
